This invention relates generally to a door latch and, more particularly, to an apparatus for use with a door latch for operably mounting a latch operator on the door.
Door latches, including cylindrical passage sets, lock sets, mortise locks, and the like, generally comprise a housing disposed in an opening formed in the free, or unhinged, edge of a door. The housing accommodates the latch components including a latch bolt which projects from the housing beyond the edge of the door and into an opening in the door frame to latch the door in a closed position. The latch bolt is moveable by operation of a mechanism in the housing for retracting the latch bolt into the housing to permit opening of the door. A latch operator, such as a door knob or lever handle, is mounted to the door face and operably connected to the latch retraction mechanism through a transverse passage in the door for selective retraction of the latch bolt upon actuation of the latch operator.
Latch operators are typically mounted to the door and door latch by support structure including a rose assembly. The rose assembly is secured on the door or to the door latch and is configured to allow operative connection between the latch operator and latch retraction mechanism. Mounting the latch operator involves the steps of positioning the latch operator and associated rose assembly against the surface of the door and using fasteners to secure the latch operator to the housing in the door, or to the other rose assembly and latch operator on the opposite side of the door. The rose assembly is fixed against rotation while rotatably supporting operation of the latch operator.
Conventional latch operator installation involves the manipulation of several parts and takes considerable time. The installation apparatus can also require threaded components and other support structure to provide the necessary rotational stability to the assembly, all of which adds cost of manufacturing.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new means for mounting a latch operator to a door latch. The new latch operator mounting means should include fewer parts which result in a simpler and more efficient mounting procedure. Ideally, the new mounting means will also mount easily to doors regardless of the door thickness.
According to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for operably mounting a door latch operator for use with a door latch mounted within a door. The latch operator mounting apparatus comprises a coupling member adapted to be non-rotatably mounted relative to the door so that the inner surface of the coupling member is against the door. The coupling member includes a plurality flanges supported a first distance transversely outwardly of the outer surface of the coupling member and an integral resilient arcuate tab member projecting angularly outwardly of the outer surface of the coupling member. At the distal end of the tab member is a shoulder extending outwardly of the surface of the tab member. A bearing member has an opening for rotatably receiving a shaft portion of the latch operator for supporting the rotation of the latch operator about the shaft axis. The bearing member includes a plurality of flanges supported spaced from the inner surface of the bearing member so that when the inner surface of the bearing member is positioned against the outer surface of the mounting plate the distance of the bearing member flanges from the outer surface of the coupling member is less than the first distance. The bearing member also has an arcuate channel formed in the inner surface of the bearing member which gradually tapers in depth from a first deeper portion to a second shallower portion and has a notch in the shallower portion. In use, the inner surface of the bearing member is positioned against the outer surface of the coupling member in a first position where the respective flanges are angularly spaced and the tab member is received in the arcuate channel so that the distal end of the tab member is in the first deeper portion of the channel. When the so positioned bearing member and coupling member are rotated relative to one another in the direction of the decreasing depth of the channel to a second position, the shoulder seats in the notch in the second shallower portion of the channel and the bearing member flanges are positioned between the outer surface of the coupling member and the coupling member flanges. As the distal end of the tab member moves to the second shallower portion of the channel, the tab member is urged toward the outer surface of the coupling member creating a force biasing the bearing member outwardly away from the coupling member and forcing the respective flanges against one another whereby the bearing member is rotationally and axially secured relative to the coupling member and the latch operator is rigidly mounted to the door for operative connection to the latch retraction mechanism.
Also according to present invention, a door latch is provided comprising a housing adapted to be disposed in a door, a latch bolt in the housing movable between a projected position extending beyond the free edge of the door and a retracted position within the door, and means for moving the latch bolt from the projected position to the retracted position within the door upon actuation the latch bolt moving means. A coupling member is adapted to be non-rotatably mounted to the door so that an opening accommodates the interconnection between the latch bolt moving means and the latch operator. The coupling member includes a plurality of flanges supported a first distance transversely outwardly of the outer surface of the coupling member and an integral resilient arcuate tab member projecting angularly outwardly of the outer surface of the coupling member, the tab member having at a distal end thereof a shoulder extending outwardly of the surface of the tab member. A latch operator is provided, as is a bearing member having an opening for rotatably receiving a shaft portion of the latch operator for supporting the rotation of the latch operator about the shaft axis. The bearing member includes a plurality of radial flanges supported spaced from the inner surface of the bearing member so that when the inner surface of the bearing member is positioned against the outer surface of the mounting plate the distance of the bearing member flanges from the outer surface of the mounting plate is less than the first distance. An arcuate channel is formed in the inner surface of the bearing member which gradually tapers in depth from a first deeper portion to a second shallower portion and having a notch in the shallower portion. When the bearing member is positioned against the coupling member in a first position, the respective flanges are angularly spaced and the tab member is received in the arcuate channel so that the distal end of the tab member is in the first deeper portion of the channel. As the so positioned bearing member and coupling member are rotated relative to one another in the direction of the decreasing depth of the channel to a second position, the shoulder seats in the notch in the second shallower portion of the channel and the bearing member flanges are positioned between the outer surface of the coupling member and the coupling member flanges. Also, the distal end of the tab member is urged toward the outer surface of the coupling member creating a force biasing the bearing member outwardly away from the coupling member and forcing the respective flanges against one another whereby the bearing member is rotationally and axially secured relative to the coupling member and the latch operator is rigidly mounted to the door for operative connection of the shaft portion to the latch moving means for retraction of the latch bolt upon rotation of the latch operator about the shaft axis.
Further according to the present invention, a passageway is provided comprising a door having first and second major surfaces and a transverse opening formed adjacent the free edge of the door for accommodating a latch mechanism disposed in the door adjacent the free edge of the door. The latch mechanism includes means for moving the latch bolt from the projected position to the retracted position and is accessible through the transverse opening in the door. A coupling member is non-rotatably mounted to the door for securing the bearing member, as described above. The bearing member rotatably supports the latch operator for operative connection to the latch bolt moving means.
Still further according to the present invention, a kit is provided for mounting a door latch operator to a door. The kit comprises a coupling member and a bearing member, as described above, and a tool for releasably engaging the bearing member enabling rotation of the bearing member relative to the coupling member for securing the bearing member to the coupling member so that the latch operator carried by the bearing member is rigidly mounted to the door for operative connection to a latch retraction mechanism. In one embodiment, the tool comprises a handle portion and a gripping portion for receiving the bearing member and a detent extending radially inwardly for insertion into a radial opening in the periphery of the bearing member for non-rotatable engagement of the tool with the bearing member.